


Guardian Angels

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Priests, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: happy birthday hun!! this is both a present for you and a way to get this dang idea out of my head and onto paper (screen?). hope you like it and I hope you have a great day!!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/gifts).



> happy birthday hun!! this is both a present for you and a way to get this dang idea out of my head and onto paper (screen?). hope you like it and I hope you have a great day!!

The morning is brisk as Gavin makes his way to the church, the sun not yet risen, the sky a hazy grey, damp and cool with low hanging clouds. The streets are near empty this time of morning, perfect for a morning walk.

Gavin ducks his head, burrowing his chin in the upturned collar of his coat as he turns the corner, the church's spires a welcome sight even obscured by clouds. He hunches his shoulders as a gust of wind sends a quick shudder through his frame, picking up the pace and crossing his arms over his chest as he heads down the slope of the street toward the church.

He hears the footsteps behind him and doesn't turn, waiting for them to pass but knowing they won't. He feels someone beside him, throwing heat like a portable furnace as dress shoes click on the sidewalk at his side, two figures in the gloom, two shadows in the murk.

"Good morning, Father."

He hears the smirk in the voice, a voice that's relatively new but has already become so familiar.

"Good morning, Richard. Why am I not surprised to see you so early?" he hums, a smile on his lips, keeping to his side of the sidewalk so he doesn't edge closer, seeking warmth in the cold.

"I'm not sure, Father. Could be that Sense you told me about, Holy Spirit. God. I've heard He works in mysterious ways."

"That He does," Gavin smiles, playing along. His talks with Richard Stern always seem to have this in common, this lighthearted teasing over Gavin's beliefs. But he also knows Richard means no harm. It's something of a game with no winner or ending. A way to fill silence, a way for Richard to reach him without giving anything away. It took weeks to even learn his name; Gavin doesn't push, and Richard stays a mystery, a puzzle to be solved in his own time, by his own choice.

"Early day at the church?" Richard hums, and when Gavin finally turns to his walking companion he has the same small, cryptic smile he usually seems to wear.

"Every day's an early day for a priest," he hums, and Richard's smile tics up a little more on one side, dark eyes shining even in the gloom of early morning. Richard gives a single nod, still smiling as he turns back to the road in front of them, simply walking beside Gavin, keeping him company as they make their way closer to their separate destinations.

All too soon Gavin is slowing to a stop beside the front steps of the church, Richard stopping in front of him, that same small smile still brightening his handsome face.

"I'd ask if you'd like to come in but something tells me you're busy," he smiles, referring to every other time he's invited Richard to the church only for Richard to decline. Richard smiles, giving a small shrug of broad shoulders, sharp beneath his expensive-looking black coat.

"Worth a try," Gavin shrugs, still smiling. "I'll see you later for another one of your debates?"

"Conversations, Father. And I'm sure you will," he grins, giving a flick of his first two fingers in a sharp little wave before turning back down the street, Gavin's smile not leaving his face as he watches him go a moment longer before turning to slip through the front doors of the church for his morning's duties.

-

It's been a long day, Gavin thinks, tired but satisfied after a job well done. He helped at the shelter, tidied up the church, and had a long conversation with Mrs. Sanderson, an avid churchgoer and a familiar face who's been popping into the church at every opportunity since Gavin was first stationed here at the church. He shuts off the lights, blows out the candles, and pulls on his coat before heading out the double doors and into the crisp, dark night, shivering as he holds his coat tight around him and makes his short trek up the hill toward home.

He's halfway up the hill, head ducked into his upturned coat to try and keep warm when the sound of an engine makes him turn. A silver sedan is coming up the road, but the jerky, swerving movements immediately set Gavin on edge, freezing when the headlights turn suddenly to point straight at him, driving across the road in a wide arc and up onto the sidewalk as Gavin scrambles to get out of the way, pressing himself back against the wall of the storefront at his back and shutting his eyes, waiting for the impact and praying for a full recovery, that the driver will be safe.

What he doesn't expect, funnily enough, is a miracle. Especially in the form of a solid body tackling him out of the way, the car missing the both of them by inches, centimeters.

Gavin blinks, the wind knocked out of him as he stares up at a dark sky. He gives a quick thanks to The Powers That Be before blinking again, shaking himself from his daze as he sits up with a slight wince, turning to thank his savior. Somehow, he isn't all that surprised when Richard Stern hovers nearby, looking slightly ruffled but no less immaculate despite the dark hair falling in his face and the slightly panicked look in his eyes as he searches him for any obvious injuries.

"Father Reed? Are you ok?"

Gavin breathes out a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

"You know, if someone had told me I'd have my own guardian angel, I don't think I ever would have thought it'd be you. Always imagined more wings and glowing, that sort of thing."

Richard blinks back at him, mouth hanging open before a surprised laugh tumbles from his smiling mouth, and Gavin is surprised by how endearing the sound is.

"Are you sure you're alright? I don't think I've ever been referred to as anyone's guardian angel before."

"I'm alright, don't worry. Probably just some bruising," he replied, grunting slightly as his back twinged with a throbbing pain, Richard scrambling up to help, hands reaching out as if to catch him, keep him upright.

"Really, Richard, I'm ok. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. And the driver appears to be alright, before you start fretting. He's calling someone to pick him up and get him home."

Gavin turned, finding a man he recognized from the neighborhood, Mr. Harrison, shaken but apparently unharmed.

"Would you want me to walk you the rest of the way?"

Gavin dusted himself off, looking Richard over before his eyes wandered back to Mr. Harrison. Richard noticed the look, stepping aside with a small smile.

"You can check on him before you go if you'd like, but I'm sure he's ok. I'd be a bit more peeved if I was you, but I'm not a priest, so."

Gavin only smirked back, Richard smiling and shrugging his shoulders as Gavin walked past him to the open driver's door to make sure Mr. Harrison was ok.

He made sure he had a ride and assuaged his guilt and worry as much as he could before going back up onto the sidewalk, finding himself walking side by side with Richard much like they had earlier in the day. The walk was quiet, but not unpleasantly so. Gavin was still slightly shaken, but glad for the company as they made the short walk up to his apartment at the top of the hill, Gavin turning to Richard at the landing of the staircase that would take him home.

"I really don't know how to thank you, Richard."

"Please don't. I just did what anyone else would have done."

"Still. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

Richard seemed almost embarrassed at the fact that Gavin was thanking him, as if he hadn't done something amazing. He nodded, looking down at his shoes as he scuffed them on the sidewalk beneath his feet.

"God works in mysterious ways, Father. Must have been fate. Divine intervention."

Gavin smiles, relieved when Richard smiles back, a small smile but a genuine one.

"Must have been."

Richards eyes scanned his face once more before turning on his heel with a nod, turning toward the hill to continue to whatever his destination was on the other side of the hill.

"I'll see you later, Father. Hopefully in better circumstances."

"See you, Richard."

Richard nodded, throwing his hand up in a wave over his shoulder and striding over the hill and out of sight, leaving Gavin to make the familiar trek up to his apartment after a long, rather eventful day. He prayed, as he walked up the steps and into his home. He prayed for Mr. Harrison, shaken and near tears in the driver's seat. He thanked God for his own safety. And he thanked God for Richard and people like him, the people that come and go in your life who have a bigger impact than you realize. He prayed for Richard's safety and well-being, and thanked God for good samaritans as he went through the usual steps, preparing for bed and the day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any misspellings/typing errors/etc I am literally falling asleep as I finish writing this so sorry for that y'all


End file.
